


Time After Time

by Jaimemylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Face-Sitting, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimemylove/pseuds/Jaimemylove
Summary: Jaime returns to King's Landing and reunites with Cersei.(Show events, season 3)
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Time After Time

He remembered coming back to her as clearly as the second it happened. Opening the heavy wood door to her chambers; the small creak it made. The back of her head; golden hair cascading down her back. Her scarlet dress.

And then, “Cersei.”

She had to have known from his voice that it was him. He had come back to her. Time seemed to slow as if everything, _everything_ , had been for this one moment. The moment she turned her head, and laid her eyes on him for the first time in almost a year. And her expression melted from relief to grief like candle wax. And she picked at the nail on her right hand middle finger. And her teeth clenched, and her eyes burned.

He remembered walking slowly to where she sat on the chaise. She was stuck to the spot; eyes fixed in horror on his lack of hand. And yet, the minute he came within range, she collapsed into his arms. She was trembling, hand and cheek pressed to his chest firmly like she couldn’t believe he was real.

And then, “Jaime.”

It had brought him back to the cage; the pole to which he had been chained. When every time she had ever said his name echoed through his mind. Her voice a flicker of hope that he would see her again. He just held her tighter; softly caressed her hair, and let her dig her nails into his shirt.

As he drank in her familiar scent, relished the feeling of her body against his, he thought; _Now that I have you in my arms again, I’m never letting you go. Not ever._ He didn’t speak it aloud. Something in him told him _no words_.

He remembered her berating him weeks later; _you took too long_. But that memory was not nearly as dear.

Cersei sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. There was a sound of the door opening. Jaime. She did not summon him, and yet she knew he would come. “I’m sorry.” She looked at him through the mirror, still standing in the doorway. “I know it wasn’t your fault. I know that you’d have done anything to come home.” She turned around in her seat as he approached her. “The Starks will pay for what they’ve done to you.”

He glanced down at his golden hand. “It wasn’t them. Lady Stark-“

“Maybe they didn’t hold the blade,” she spat, gritting her teeth. “They stole you from me, and for that they shall pay.” She stood from her chair, her demeanour half vengeful and half lustful. “One day, everyone that has hurt us will be hurt even more.” Smiling at the thought, she smoothed her hands over his shirt. “Let the world crumble and collapse at our feet. As long as _we_ are here, together, nothing else matters.”

He leaned in to lovingly kiss her lips. Cersei closed her eyes. Jaime had been back in King’s Landing for weeks, even so, she couldn’t bring herself to show him any physical affection beyond what was normal for a brother and sister. The sensation of her lips against his was familiar; his taste, his hand in her hair. And yet, there was a new ardor with which he kissed her.

Breaking the bond between their lips, his forehead leant against hers, Jaime whispered, “Your love means everything to me.”

Something snapped in Cersei and in an instant she wrapped her arms around her brother in a tight embrace. It took Jaime slightly off guard, but he instinctively softened into her touch. His gold hand found the small of her back, while his other hand tenderly stroked her hair.

She then took his face in her hands, staring desperately into his eyes. “We belong together, Jaime,” she said.

He gave her a sad sort of smile. This was the Cersei that he loved. Passionate and determined, yet not too far engulfed by the raging fire of her grief and anger. That Cersei could burn the Red Keep to the ground with both of them still in it.

His thumb caressed her cheek. “ _Only us_.”

Though his voice was a whisper, his words were a declaration of love, loyalty, and devotion. His lips were against hers again, though in a much rougher fashion than before. Teeth scraping against hers, nose bumping hers, drowning in her lips and tongue. He began an attempt to undo the lacing of her dress; a feeble attempt to say the least. Cersei didn’t mind helping. The mockery of a blush on her cheeks, she reached behind her back and unlaced her gown. Jaime stood back while his sister removed garment after garment, letting each fall to the ground; a small pile forming at her feet.

Beautiful. This was the word that came to mind as Jaime took in Cersei’s bare figure. Golden blonde hair pouring down her ivory skin, emerald eyes watching his as he studied her. 

Beautiful. It wasn’t eloquent by any means. There were so many better words; radiant, bewitching, statuesque. But there was something that made the simple word more fitting. Cersei’s beauty was a truth to Jaime since childhood, before he even had a full concept of what beauty truly was.

Beautiful. And yet, Cersei was not any other maiden fair. No, she had a boldness, an intensity to some of her features that amplified her allure. Her prominent cheekbones, defined nose, dramatic eyebrows.

Jaime licked his lips. He had been starved of her touch, her scent, her voice, her everything. For nearly a year he had only dreams and fond memories of this; of her. Jaime opened his arms wide. Cersei knew what he intended, they had done it many times before. She gave him a questioning look. _Would this not be too much without his right hand?_ He gave her a small nod and a barely-there smirk.

Cersei leapt into her brother’s arms; leaner than they had been before but strong all the same. His sister sitting comfortably on his hips, Jaime supported her with his left arm and wrapped his right around her back. Lips collided once again, an exchange of gentle bites and soft moans.

She almost wished he could take her like this. Even so, such a thing would have to wait until he had adjusted to his new predicament. Mentally, she scolded herself for wishing anything different. Jaime was enough. He would always be enough.

Hands pressed to his chest, lips on his neck, heels digging into the small of his back. Jaime savoured his sister’s touch as he carried her towards the bed. He lowered her body gently, allowing her to pull herself upright by his shoulders.

“Why is your shirt still on?” She almost sounded annoyed, but there was a flirtatious undertone that made Jaime’s cock twitch in his breeches. She yanked at the ties, pulled it over his head and tossed the garment aside, wasting no time to cover the expanse of his chest with kisses.

He brought her mouth back to his with a finger under her chin. Lips united once more, tongues dancing in the other’s mouths. Cersei broke the kiss to breathe, biting her lip and raking her nails down Jaime’s back.

He caught her eyes; dilated pupils surrounded by an emerald ring, framed by prettily fluttering eyelashes. “I love you, Cersei Lannister. Light of my life,” he pressed a kiss to her jawline, “Fire of my loins.” A kiss to her neck. “My sin,” Her collarbone. “My soul.”

She released a shaky breath. To Jaime’s surprise, Cersei stood suddenly, and pushed him to the bed. He adjusted his position, before allowing her kisses and caresses to wash over his body. Bruises kissed and battle scars traced with her clever tongue. A hand slid down his chest, groping when it reached his prominent bulge.

Cersei revelled in the moan her brother let out. His good hand was in her hair, pulling slightly. “I want to taste you,” Jaime said. Then he was pushing her towards him, both hands on her ass. She obliged, crawling up towards where he lay. Swinging one leg to the other side of his face, Cersei straddled Jaime’s head. The warm skin of his palm against her right thigh, and the cool metal of his golden hand against her left.

She slowly lowered herself onto Jaime’s face, experiencing the sensation of his lips pressed to her cunt. He placed a kiss to her clit, eliciting a gasp, before beginning to circle her opening with his tongue. Cersei gripped the head board and closed her eyes. Tongue penetrating her cunt, Jaime discovered how eager his sister was. She was practically dripping with arousal. Her taste intoxicated him as he explored her with his tongue. Jaime groaned as his cock strained against his breeches, desperate for some kind of gratification. His teeth grazed her cunt and Cersei moaned, rocking her hips against Jaime’s face. Her hair fell into her face and her chest heaved as she gasped and moaned at her brother devouring her.

“ _Jaime_.” His name fell from her lips as he began to suck on her clit. Cersei whimpered as he began to fuck her with two of his fingers, still pleasuring her clit with his lips and tongue. Her breath hitching, he knew she was close. Mouth ajar, she climaxed, trembling around his fingers and clutching the headboard.

Breathing heavily, she climbed off of him. As she lie down beside him, he propped himself up on his elbows, and started unlacing his breeches. It did take him a moment, but Cersei knew that he could do it without her assistance. She did help him slide them off his legs, catching his lips in a passionate kiss as he kicked them aside. She made herself comfortable again, spreading her legs wide as he approached her.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the tops of each of her breasts. The flame of the bedside candle reflected in Jaime’s eyes as he looked at her; a perfect parallel to the desire burning inside of him. “I want you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He took his painfully hard cock in his hand, and lined it up at her entrance before thrusting inside.

They moaned together as they became one. Slow and sensual, Jaime began his pace. His good hand on her cheek, and his gold hand placed awkwardly beside her head. Instictively, she took his golden hand, squeezing it as though it were a biological appendage. This was how they were meant to be, joined together as one being. Since their conception, it was clear that Jaime and Cersei were inseparable. What had she told Ned Stark? _Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb. Came into this world together, we belong together._ Now, as Jaime rolled his hips against Cersei’s, the beginning of one and the end of the other grew blurred. The feel of his skin against hers was akin to coming home at last. It was as though their souls were two halves of a whole, singing in perfect harmony.

Cersei’s hands were on the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into her kiss. Lips and tongues and hands and chests; bodies melting into one another. Cersei bucked her hips up, causing Jaime to hit just the right spot. She moaned into his shoulder. His cock stretching her eager cunt, his lips claiming every inch of her body his own.

Jaime was everything to her. Her brother, her lover, her best friend, her confidante, her greatest ally. There was nothing more true than the love the twins shared.

The pace of his thrusts quickened and became more erratic as the siblings climbed their lustful peak. The scent of sweat, arousal, and Cersei’s perfume hung in the air. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, gasps, moans, and the occasional spoken name or profanity echoing within the walls of Cersei’s chambers. Jaime could tell that his sister was close from the short length and high pitch of her moans. It only took a few final thrusts before Cersei came undone, crying out in pleasure. Jaime shuddered as her cunt contracted around him. With a stifled moan, he spilled his seed into his sister’s cunt. Cersei still rocked her hips against him; riding out her orgasm.

Both of them breathing heavily, Jaime looked down at Cersei. She was a little disheveled, and yet the beauty of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips was unparalleled. She gave him a watery smile, and held him close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked her golden hair. Removing his golden hand and placing it on the adjacent table, Jaime climbed into bed with Cersei, covering them both with the lush bedding.

As her brother embraced her, Cersei felt a sense of peace. Her cheek pressed to his muscular chest feeling the slowing rise and fall of his breath. She closed her eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. Her and Jaime, here, together. What was lost was found and they were finally whole again. Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is probably my favourite Jaime/Cersei fic I've written! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Check out the song Sibella from A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder. I can totally imagine Jaime singing it to Cersei :) Once again, I'd love suggestions for any future fics. Of course this was inspired by Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper.
> 
> \- Jaimemylove <3


End file.
